


Rebuilt

by ClaraCivry (Kat_Of_Dresden)



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Credence Barebone Heals, Credence Barebone Needs a Hug, Credence Barebone-centric, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 02:36:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8872459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat_Of_Dresden/pseuds/ClaraCivry
Summary: Some Credence feels after being adopted by Newt and the Goldsteins. Mostly fluff with a touch of angst.





	

He still had trouble smiling, but he did it more often now and it was more genuine. 

When they found him, hardly able to hold on to his human body, he was all tears and scars, night terrors and an unspeakable pain in his dark expressive eyes. For a long time he just stayed in Newt's briefcase, in a small cot surrounded by creatures, away, very far away from the real world, trying to recover from the horrors he'd lived.

He spent three weeks in between consciousness and oblivion, plagued by high fevers and wild tremors, and all Tina, Newt and Queenie could do was care for him the best they could and hope for the best. When he woke up he couldn't recognize where he was, he couldn't recognize anyone and only remembered all the chaos he'd created, all the anger and the betrayal he felt and how that thing had taken hold of him and those wizard had attacked him. 

Then started the tears, which were many. Wild sobs that wracked his body, because he felt he was a monster, because he'd killed his family, because Graves had never genuinely cared for him, because he had nothing and no one anymore. His life had seemed like a dark passage. Sometimes he felt that he should have died in that subway station, that he deserved it. 

The most unexpected things could make him cry: a noise that was too loud, soft hands, a bowl of soup, a belt. (They would get to the root of that, but for that moment, no one would wear a belt near Credence) Sometimes it was just a couple of tears that he quickly wiped away, sometimes he cried and rocked until his head hurt too much and he physically exhausted from crying. 

Sometimes it was bad. 

But little by little, it started getting good. Not good all the time, of course, just bits of sunny sky amongst the the thunder and dark storm clouds. A lot of the creatures seemed fond of him, which did wonders for his self-steem. Nobody ever had complimented him much in all his life, except those who'd wanted to use of him, so he'd gotten wary around human kindness. But those animals... there was no hidden agenda. If they smiled at him it was because they wanted to. 

They also helped him reconcile with his magical nature, something that had caused most of his problems in life. His magic had been something he'd seen as sinful, horrible, a mark of monstrosity. Now he was learning that he could be something beautiful, too. Queenie and Tina were teaching him magic, and sometimes , he drew a little smile when he got a spell right. 

It felt like winning. 

Sometimes it was good. 

While he spent a lot of his time with a fearful expression, terrified of screwing up everything and hurting somebody, he did smile occasionally, sometimes even when he was out of the briefcase. He liked the open waters and profound woods, watching the starry sky, places where one could get lost, places with very few people, where he could see how wondrous the world was. 

He liked Jacob's food and how nice he always was with him, for nothing else than just "you seem like a good kid". No one had told him that before, as basic as it was. Credence liked the notion of being a good kid, and liked all the sweets they got at Kowalski's. So mentioning the place always eraned them an smile, too.  
Maybe the most unexpected was his passion for the arts. There had been no place for such frivolities at the Barebone household, no drawing, no music, not even a bit of fashion. Now he was discovering everything, seeing colours he hadn't even dreamt of when he went with Queenie to see clothes, drawing and painting and feeling better after it, losing himself in the classical music that connected to so well with his inner turmoil. 

There was so much he could enjoy now that he had basic things like love and people who cared about him. Now he could build a life. 

A life with hopefully more smiles than tears, more sunny days than storm clouds.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Just something to distract myself from work :(
> 
> Thanks for reading! Feedback is super appreciated!


End file.
